Tifa Lockhart
For a complete biography of Tifa Lockhart's debut appearance, please see: Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy Wikia) Tifa Lockhart is one of the female protagonists in the widely-acclaimed video game, Final Fantasy VII. She makes her first appearance in the Dead Fantasy series at the end of the first episode. __TOC__ Background Tifa is Cloud's childhood friend from Nibelheim and a key member of an eco-terrorist group AVALANCHE. She also owns a bar called 7th Heaven, located in Sector 7 slums of Midgar, which also serves as an AVALANCHE hideout. Her personality is much more laid back and selfless in comparison, with a motherly streak concerning all her friends and her attitude to others. Her offical profile describes her as: "Bright and optimistic, Tifa always cheers up the others when they're down. But don't let her looks fool you, she can decimate almost any enemy with her fists..." Role In Dead Fantasy Dead Fantasy I During Dead Fantasy I, Yuna and Rikku are being battered by team Dead or Alive. Toward the end, just as Ayane, Kasumi and Hitomi were ready for a final strike and charge them, Tifa shows up and rescues her teammates by simultaneously beating back all of the Dead or Alive girls across the platform. Yuna and Rikku recover and join Tifa, who strikes an offensive stance as her Materia glows. , delivering several kicks to Ayane in Dead Fantasy II]] Dead Fantasy II The Dead or Alive girls charge the Final Fantasy girls, only to again be repelled by a series of Tifa's kicks. She and Kasumi exchange magical attacks, afterward conjuring a wall of sharp ice and hurling Hitomi through it. Tifa grabs Ayane by the head and unleashes a vicious 15-hit combo, sending her flying backward. Afterward Tifa sets up an impressively coordinated three-way attack against the DOA girls using her time magic. Tifa then displays her strength by hurling her teammate Rikku through the air, then withstands a point-blank explosion to the back of her head courtesy of Kasumi. During Kasumi's protecting of Ayane, Tifa jumped up and dealt a jarring blow to her face, the only one capable of penetrating her defenses. While sliding down the tower Tifa utilizes her lightning materia to duel Ayane, then uses Kasumi's head to break a stone wall. Tifa outmaneuvers Hitomi while on the stone block, backflipping over Hitomi, grabbing her by the waist, then suplexing her upper body straight through the stone they're standing on. Tifa then unleashes a chain of spells onto the trapped Hitomi, who flies back screaming and trailing smoke. Tifa then regroups and casts Haste on her team. Hitomi manages to block Tifa while she's hasted, but as soon as it wears off, Tifa kicks Hitomi upward, then unleashes Final Heaven. The punch cracks the tower into two, the girls falling down toward the lava below. The girls land on a stone slab floating atop a bed of lava. Yuna supports a visibly weary Tifa, hurt from the fall and likely having expended too much energy casting spells. Yuna readies a Potion and Ether, but soon both her and Rikku fall to the DOA team, at which point Tifa then steps up to reaquire the bottles, flipping over Hitomi and allowing Kasumi's ninja blade to slice the bottle open for her. She then smashes the second bottle across Hitomi's face and beats her down with one arm. She then proceeds to beat the entire team whilst sustaining little damage herself. Even after being nearly knocked into the lava, she runs straight over it and delivers a flaming kick to Rachel's face. Once Rinoa enters the fray and conjure the Tornado, Tifa is seen firing flaming spells into it at the DOA girls. Inside the tornado Tifa kicks Hitomi to Rinoa, who proceeds to repeatedly body-slam her enemies. After the conjuring of the Lunar Portal, Tifa slams Hitomi down into the one that leads to the site seen in Dead Fantasy III. Dead Fantasy III Tifa and Hitomi start their battle off by hitting each other with mirrored blows. First Hitomi kicks down Tifa, then Tifa does the same, only with lightning imbued into her leg. The two go to punch each other, but Tifa gains the advantage after channeling a Fire spell through her arm, sending a wave of fire into Hitomi's face and forcing her to fly back. The whole church structure now set ablaze, Tifa imitates Sephiroth's infamous fire scene. Tifa throws a fire kick at Hitomi, briefly setting her bare arm on fire, then knocks her to the ground. She then throws her into a pillar, but Hitomi vaults off of it, catches Tifa with her legs, and sends her knocking into another pillar, which shatters on impact. After several more blows are exchanged with no combatant outdoing the other, Tifa slams Hitomi with a combination of Poison and Blind, forcing her back. Once Hitomi gains her bearings, Tifa attacks again. Using touch Hitomi counters Tifa's blows, and surprisingly, is able to expel the materia from her body. After knocking Tifa's materia out Hitomi sends her flying out of the church. Tifa gets up and recovers, but she is bleeding. Before her and Hitomi can reengage, Hayate and his ninja clan appear. Dead Fantasy IV Tifa is seen at the end of the fourth episode in a flashback. After Cloud rescues Yuna, he remembers the last time he saw Tifa before she fell down to the ruins of Midgar in Dead Fantasy V. , in Dead Fantasy V]] Dead Fantasy V In Dead Fantasy V, Hayate interrupts Hitomi and Tifa's fight and sends his ninja clan to capture Tifa. Having had almost all of her materia expelled from her during her fight with Hitomi, Tifa is considerably low on defense and advantages. She is also severely injured due to the previous fight, trailing blood where she walks. She makes an attempt to escape the ninjas by jumping onto a train, to be foiled by her enemies ability to teleport. Tifa makes her final stand in a vacant automobile garage, but is soon slashed and further injured by the ninja's weapons. For defense she seizes a large hydraulic car jack, and begins smashing the ninjas away with it. Hayate's men then ready themselves to shoot Tifa with their bows. While she manages to block the majority, she is still hit. There a flashback occurs where Tifa is about to jump off the cliff where Zack Fair died. Cloud tries to stop her, but she tells him, "Trust me". Directly after this line, CLoud tries to reach her but she jumps off the cliff. After she jumps, a feather is flown into the sky. She falls and wakes up because of the feather and in the ruins featured in Dead Fantasy II. The flashback ends, and Tifa finds renewed strength. She forces a pipe through a foe's head, then makes a charge at Hayate, who repels her. Unabashed, she continues to slay his men one after one, then makes a final charge for Hayate again. He teleports out of her reach while his surviving men wrap her limbs and neck with chains. Still she keeps fighting, slinging the men around at the end of their own chains. Finally she rushes for Hayate a final time. He teleports away again, and Tifa collapses behind him, either of an unseen attack, fatigue, or blood loss. Hayate carries Tifa out to Helena, who with Hitomi take her on a helicopter and transports her to the city seen at the end. They were followed closely by Yuna and Cloud. Music Videos Dead Fantasy Obsessed Tifa appeaers in the music video Dead Fantasy Obsessed in her Crisis Core outfit. She and Kasumi provide background dancing while Cissnei sings and dances to the song. Dead Fantasy Gee Tifa appears in Dead Fantasy Gee, again in the Crisis Core outfit. She sings and dances alongside Yuna, Kasumi, Ayane, Rikku, Hitomi, Rinoa, Kairi, and Cissnei. She portays Joo Seohyun of Girls' Generation. Fighting Capacity Sporting a multitude of Materia - including Fire, Ice, Lightning, Time, Gravity, Ultima, Barrier, Poison, All and Blind - Tifa is classed as a highly magical competitor, mixing their magical power with her strength and skill in martial arts. She also have very high threshold for pain, as she can fight on went seriously wounded and even when impaled by various weaponry. However, Tifa does have two major downfalls. She continues to fight, although she may be gravely injured and tired, not giving herself the chance to rest and recover. Also, she does seem to be too dependent on her Materia in battle, which becomes her downfall against Hitomi when her opponent steals most, if not all, of her Materia and uses it against her. Relationships Cloud The only person to be shown so far in Dead Fantasy with a previous attachment to Tifa is Cloud Strife. The two grew up next to each other, and grew to become childhood friends. Cloud harbored a childhood crush on Tifa, but he was too shy to tell her, and nothing came of it. Likewise, it is stated that although she has strong feelings for Cloud, she will never admit it. He eventually went off to join SOLDIER in an effort to impress her. It is Tifa who takes him into AVALANCHE years later, and helps him rediscover himself. As of Advent Children, the two of them live together, though their relationship remains ambiguous. Gallery DF Screenshots File:DF Tifa.jpg File:Time Materia.jpg File:Tifa, Kasumi, and Ayane.jpg File:Yuna, Rikku, & Tifa.jpg File:Fall.jpg File:Tower Fight.jpg File:DOA vs Tifa.jpg File:Tifa, Kasumi, and Rachel.jpg File:Saved.jpg File:Dead Fantasy Tifa 2.jpg File:DFIII(beginning).png File:Dfiii.jpg File:Hitomi vs Tifa.png File:Blood.png File:Hitomi defeats Tifa.png File:Battle ends.png File:Injured Tifa 2.jpg File:Tifa vs Ninjas.jpg File:Tifa vs Ninjas 2.jpg File:Tifa and Cloud flashback.jpg File:Tifa Fights Back.jpg File:Tifa and Hayate 2.jpg File:Tifa and Hayate.jpg File:Tifa Defeated.jpg File:Tifa Defeated 2.png File:Hitomi slaps Hayate.png DF Promotional Art File:Dead Fantasy 1.jpg File:Copyofdeadfantasyiiwallkt3.jpg File:6c28c4ea.jpg File:Dead Fantasy Wall Paper.jpg File:800px-DF WP Tifa.jpg Trivia 200px|right|Tifa after capture *Tifa was voted as Dead Fantasy's most popular character on the creator's blog. *Tifa makes many allusions to other franchises in her performances. Some in-universe examples include her mimicking Cloud in leaping onto a train to evade soldiers, and more notably for recreating Sephiroth's notorious fire scene in Nibelheim. *In Monty Oum's promotional materials, Tifa has and as-of-yet unexplained scar across her heart. Whether metaphorical or gained sometime during DF V, it has yet to be addressed.Some fans assume the scar to be the one she suffered from Sephiroth after he went insane in Nibelhiem. *The voice of Lisa (La Mariposa) was used for Tifa. *Tifa uses Jet Li's signature butterfly kick in Dead Fantasy I and Jackie Chan's drunken fist in Dead Fantasy II. Tifa also uses Chun Li's famous "Thousand Kicks" and C.Viper's "Burning Kick", moves from Street Fighter in DF II & III respectively. In DF V, she uses Kilik's "Great Waterfall" from Soul Calibur. *A hidden easter egg appears in DFV during Tifa's flashback. It is impossible to see unless you pause on the black screen flickering. It is assumed these words are a monologue of Tifa's inner voice. They read: "... It´s only after you truly understand love ... That you understand absolute fear ... She needs my help." *It has not been revealed what Helena plans to do with Tifa's unconscious body, though she displays an interest in the materia that Hitomi now possesses. Monty Oum has confirmed that she will return and be "crazy awesome" in future installments. *Tifa is confirmed to make a return, based off early-production footage found on Monty Oum's account.